Chapter 80
|romaji= Hossoku Bakugō Goei Butai |cover= Shoto Todoroki Katsuki Bakugo Mezo Shoji Fumikage Tokoyami Izuku Midoriya |volume= 9 |pages= 19 |date= February 29, 2016 |issue= 13, 2016 |arc= Forest Training Camp |new character= |previous= Chapter 79 |next= Chapter 81 |anime episode= Episode 44 }} |Hossoku Bakugō Goei Butai}} is the eightieth chapter of Kohei Horikoshi's ''My Hero Academia''. Summary Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki are surprised at what happened. Mezo Shoji asks Katsuki and Shoto to make light with their Quirks to calm down Dark Shadow. Before Shoto can act, Katsuki tells Shoto to wait. Moonfish gets back up using his teeth and is enraged, shouting that only he is allowed to harm the kids. Moonfish attacks the rampaging Dark Shadow with his teeth, but Dark Shadow is not affected or even harmed by Moonfish's counterattack. Dark Shadow grabs Moonfish and smashes him through several trees, which heavily injures Moonfish and incapacitates him. Dark Shadow throws the incapacitated Moonfish aside. With Moonfish defeated, Katsuki and Shoto manage to get close to Fumikage Tokoyami and use their Quirks, which calms down Dark Shadow; Dark Shadow reduces in size and retracts back into Fumikage, allowing Fumikage to return to normal. Now back in control, Fumikage thanks Katsuki and Shoto for saving him. Mezo is glad that Fumikage is fine. However, Fumikage is regretful that he could not conceal his anger when Mezou lost one of his arms, which caused him to release Dark Shadow out of anger and lose control due to being enraged and spurred on by Dark Shadow's own rage. Fumikage is guilty for harming Mezo; Mezo tells Fumikage that he does not need to feel guilty. Izuku Midoriya tells Fumikage that their top priority is to protect Katsuki, who is the target of the villains. Izuku decides that they should escort Katsuki back to the facility and take a shortcut through the forest to do so; Izuku thinks that with the power of Mezou's scouting capabilities, Shoto's powerful Quirk, and the unrivaled power of Fumikage's Dark Shadow, escorting Katsuki will be a cinch. However, Katsuki is angry that he needs protecting and refuses their help. The Bakugo Bodyguard Brigade (consisting of Mezo, Shoto, Izuku, and Fumikage) begin escorting a begrudging Katsuki back to the facility. A few moments earlier before the Bakugo Bodyguard Brigade was formed, Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka are fighting Himiko Toga who managed to slightly wound Ochaco's arm. Himiko notes that her Quirk requires her to make big wounds in order to suck her targets' blood. However, thanks to her machine, her Quirk's weakness is compensated by the machine's ability to drain blood from tiny wounds. Himiko begins to attack, to which Tsuyu responds to by flinging Ochaco away with her tongue. Tsuyu tells Ochaco to run back to the facility and call for help and says that she also plans on retreating with her. Suddenly, Himiko manages to wound Tsuyu's tongue with one of her knives. Tsuyu tries running away, only for Himiko to pin her hair to a tree with her machine. Himiko prepares to drain Tsuyu's blood; however, Ochaco arrives to Tsuyu's aid which causes Himiko to turn her attention to Ochaco. Himiko attacks with her knife, only for Ochaco to dodge. Ochaco uses the martial arts skills she learned from Gunhead to apprehend Himiko. With Himiko on the ground and apprehended, Ochaco tells Tsuyu to restrain her arms. However, Himiko begins talking to Ochaco, calling her spectacular while noting that they are similar. Himiko says that they are in love with someone. Himiko tells Ochaco that she knows how she feels because they are girls; Himiko begins talking about people who are in love strive to be like the ones they love. Himiko's talking enrages Ochaco. Himiko notes that love stories are fun and uses her machine to stab Ochaco's leg, who was unable to stop her due to being caught off guard with Himiko's talking. Himiko begins draining Ochaco's blood. Suddenly, the Bakugo Bodyguard Brigade arrives and sees Ochaco. Himiko stops draining Ochaco's blood and pushes Ochaco aside, not wanting to engage a large group of enemies and not wanting to die. Before retreating, Himiko sees Izuku and blushes. Himiko retreats with Ochaco wanting to follow her, but Tsuyu stops her due to Himiko's Quirk being largely unknown. After seeing that Ochaco and Tsuyu are alright, Izuku asks them to join the brigade. However, Ochaco and Tsuyu wonder why Katsuki is not with them. Mezo, Shoto, and Izuku turn around only to find that Fumikage and Katsuki are missing. Suddenly, a masked villain appears on a tree branch and reveals that he used his "magic" to take Katsuki by turning him into a marble. The masked magician-like villain states that the heroes do not deserve someone of Katsuki's caliber and notes that Katsuki will shine even brighter on the villains' side. Izuku demands that he give Katsuki back. Quick References Chapter Notes Characters by Appearance Site Navigation pl:Rozdział 80